The instant invention relates to concrete molding systems, and specifically to a system for molding columbarium modules.
A variety of systems for forming columbarium units are known. One such system is disclosed in my prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,668, APPARATUS FOR CASTING CONCRETE. While the invention disclosed in that patent is useful for forming a one-sided unit, the formation of a double-sided unit with the previously disclosed invention requires joining two single-sided units. The apparatus disclosed in that patent requires that the unit be cast in a horizontal condition, with the niches facing downwardly. This precludes the formation of a second side of the unit with the niches facing upwardly.
Anchors must be integrally formed in a columbarium module when the module is cast for securing niche-plate or slab-hangers to the module. The location and type of anchors are determined by the size of the marking slabs to be used by the mausoleum operators. If the location and type of these slab-hanger anchors were uniform, a single set of bores could be provided in the system for securing the anchors thereto. However, because of the variety and location of the anchors, some means is required for providing custom placement of varying types and sizes of anchors in a columbarium module without sacrificing the structural integrity of the molding system.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a molding system which provides a means for easily installing and removing tub molds which are used to form the individual niches in a cast columbarium module.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a molding system which forms a concrete-tight seal between a tub mold and a lattice-frame work of the system.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide means for selectively positioning slab-hanger anchors in a module.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a molding system which is suitable for forming both one and two-sided columbarium units.
The system of the instant invention is intended for use with tub molds wherein the tub molds each have a closed end, a substantially open end, sides extending between the closed and open end and a perimeter rim adjacent the open end which rim is integrally formed with the sides of the mold and which projects outwardly from the sides. A lattice frame includes a first set of multiple elongate expanses, paralleling and laterally spaced from each other and extending in one direction in the frame and a second set of multiple elongate expanses, paralleling and laterally spaced from each other extending transversely of said first set and joined therewith. The sets of expanses form openings in the frame to receive the tub molds therein. Receiver means are located on the expanses for removably receiving a retainer means thereon. The retainer means is operable to retain the molds in the frame by capturing the perimeter rim of the mold between an expanse and the retaining means. An anchor positioning structure is provided for removably fastening anchors thereto, which in turn is removably fastenable to the lattice frame.
These and other objects of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.